parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
An Epic Blindside
An Epic Blindside is the ninth episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 25 Day 26 Day 27 The plan is to have a 4-3-3 vote, with 4 votes from the girls towards Terrence and 3 votes from the boys towards Elmer in case either one played an idol. Erin points out that if Penny were to flip, she would give the minority alliance a majority, but Mitzi assures her that won't happen, and that splitting the votes to avoid a potential idol was a safe strategy in spite of the risks of someone flipping. Mitzi continues being paranoid of Penny's relationship with Elmer. Fearing the latter might convince Penny to turn on their alliance, Mitzi conspires to flip her vote from Terrence to Elmer instead - doing so behind her allies' backs. However, Elmer, Oberon and Terrence speak with the Kafheesi trio Brett, Callum and Peter, and manage to convince them that Mitzi is a threat, being a headstrong female player and the leader of the girls' alliance. At tribal, Mitzi flips her vote to Elmer, planning for Elmer to be eliminated 4-3-3. However, the Kafheesi trio flip their votes as well, voting with the Minority Alliance against Mitzi, blindsiding her in a 6-3-1 vote, leaving Erin, Penny and Aisha dumbfounded. Challenges Individual Immunity Winner: Oberon Tribal Council 9: Amanison Voting Confessionals "I'm voting for you because I am very afraid of your relationship with Penny. It's dangerous and I can't have you sway her back to your side. It's a risky move, going behind their backs and flipping my vote to you instead of Terrence, but I know it's the right decision. With you gone, she'll stay loyal to me and my alliance." - Mitzi Perezz "It's time to dethrone the Queen of the Females' Alliance. This is for Aidan." - Terrence Smith "The outcome of this vote hinges on Brett and the guys. I hope this works." - Elmer Harrison "." Final Words "Well...I was completely blindsided. I did not in a million years see this coming...but I applaud the guys for their move. It was an excellent move and as a fan of the show I was very impressed. laughs I'm still pissed, don't get me wrong, but I still made the jury so I get the last laugh." - Mitzi Perezz Still In The Running Life at Ponderosa: Mitzi While on the way to Ponderosa, Mitzi commends the guys for making a good strategic move in taking her out, saying that she had never seen it coming and applauded them for it. She explained she wasn't mad and though she was bummed she was out of the game, she loved the move and would've gladly been excited if she was a viewer watching from home. She says now her only concern is how Ingrid would react to her arrival as the two of them had been allies-turned-enemies and were now going to be the first two and the only two people at Ponderosa until the next Tribal. Ingrid welcomes Mitzi rather coolly, but the two converse amicably enough about the game over a dinner of seared cod and Caesar's salad and a dessert of pumpkin spice pie with whipped cream. Mitzi remarks on the irony of the two of them being the first two members of the jury. Entering the shower, Mitzi makes crude comments about the state and hygiene of her body and shoos the camera away when stripping. The next morning, Mitzi enjoys a classic English breakfast of eggs, toast and tea, and decides to use the treadmill for an hour while Ingrid lounges on the couch, listening to music. They talk some more, and while Mitzi congratulates the men for their move, Ingrid still fears for her old allies' fates. Mitzi says she is rooting for one of her three girls to make it to the end; Ingrid is rooting for one of her three guys. That night, Mitzi dresses up in her usual punk outfit, only cleaner, and goes to Tribal with her hair in a ridiculous style.